Harry Potter and the Fortress of Shadows
by Angie6
Summary: Harry falls for Malfoy's girlfriend, and finds she's hiding a terrible secret from years ago before...


I opened the backdoor of the castle, peering into the darkness; everything coated with silver, from the moon's pale reflection. I crept out, pulling my cloak tighter around me. I felt a cold hand on my bare exposed shoulder. I turned around, and saw Harry, looking at me, with tears in his eyes. I hugged him, knowing what the matter was, I held him close, warmth spread over us, even though we were in the midst of cold. ""I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Harry whispered in my ear, tears falling on my shoulder, and soaking into my cloak. I still held him, his sobs subsiding. Tears even brimmed my eyes, I had no idea why, but they did. They fell, and Harry let them fall onto his shoulder, looking into my deep purple eyes. "Your eyes, He commented, they're purple." I smiled at him, wiping my tears away. I pulled my Royal Blue hair up, and tied it back, the large curls, hung down in a spiraling ponytail. He didn't know what to say, so I did for him. "I'm really sorry about Cho Harry, really I am," I said not letting go of him. "It's alright, I've got you Roxy." He whispered in my ear. He began to kiss me, but I pulled away. "Harry, I can't do this," I said, looking around behind me paranoid. "Malfoy's a jerk Rox, I can't believe you can't see that." He said, jealousy forming behind his eyes. "But he seems so nice Harry, I don't know why you can't see that." I replied. "I like you a lot Harry, but I can't do this," I continued. "Besides what would Malfoy do to you if he saw you with me?" I asked, at the thought, let go of him. "I wouldn't care Rox, your miserable with him, if you could just get away," "What makes you say I'm miserable?" I asked slightly offended, even though, he was right. "You sulk around all the time, and your face lights up when you see me." He said, slightly blushing. "He treats you horrible," He continued. I looked at him, getting ready to leave, when he pulled my cloak as I was walking away. I spun around, and stared at him. "Keep that in mind Roxy." He said, turning, and leaving the other way. I walked up the stone steps, and opened the door, to Malfoy's angry face. He grabbed my firmly by the shoulders, and shoved me against the wall. "What, were you doing with him Roxy?" He asked me, pressing me harder into the wall. "We didn't do anything Malfoy, honest!" I pleaded. "I saw you kiss him." He said tightening his grip. "I'm sorry, Malfoy, I didn't mean to-." He cut me off in mid-sentence, letting me go and smacking me hard across the face. I whimpered in pain. "You know I despise Potter, and there you go, kissing him right in front of me!?" "Malfoy, I didn't kiss him I-." He cut me off again, hitting me harder, and I crumpled to a ball on the floor. "Think you would mess with me did you?" He asked kicking me hard. I gasped for breath. "Malfoy-stop-please!" I panted. He gave me another tremendously hard kick in the back of the head, knocking me unconscious. I woke up, lying in the hall, it was dark, so I pulled out my wand, my body aching. "Lumos," I muttered. A beam of light shot out of the end of my wand, and I traveled back to the Gryffindor Common Room, and got in my bed, falling asleep. I woke up the next morning, Hermione, Ginny, and Alicia, standing over me. "What happened Roxy?" Asked Hermione. "Malfoy, he beat me up, and knocked me unconscious, I woke up in the hall, and walked my way back, and fell asleep." I finished. "Why?" Asked both Alicia and Ginny at the same time. I sort of, kissed Harry, well, he kissed me, but I pulled away, knowing Malfoy would be angry if he found out, and he was right inside the door." I finished, remembering the anger on his face. "Don't tell Harry right away, I want to tell him myself, so he won't be too upset." Meanwhile Harry happened to run into Malfoy in the hallway. "What happened to Rox last night, I didn't see her come back to the Common Room." "I set her straight Potter, thanks to you, she knows better than to mess with me." "What do you mean set her straight?" He asked, his eyes, growing suspicious. Go into the Common Room Potter, you'll see, oh, and before I forget tell her I need to speak with her after Potions." He walked off, and Harry bolted to the Common Room, seeing me. I flashed him a weak smile. "What did he do to you Roxy, he told me he set you straight, but I didn't even conceive he would do this!" He exclaimed, his anger rising. 


End file.
